1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed in general to data communications. More specifically, the present invention provides an improved method and apparatus for detection of errors relating to transactions in high speed data processing systems.
2. Related Art
As is known, communication technologies that link electronic devices are many and varied, servicing communications via both physical media and wirelessly. Some communication technologies interface a pair of devices, other communication technologies interface small groups of devices, and still other communication technologies interface large groups of devices.
Examples of communication technologies that couple small groups of devices include buses within digital computers, e.g., PCI (peripheral component interface) bus, ISA (industry standard architecture) bus, USB (universal serial bus), and SPI (system packet interface). One relatively new communication technology for coupling relatively small groups of devices is the HyperTransport (HT) technology, previously known as the Lightning Data Transport technology (HyperTransport I/O Link Specification “HT Standard”). The HT Standard sets forth definitions for a high-speed, low-latency protocol that can interface with today's buses like AGP, PCI, SPI, 1394, USB 2.0, and 1 Gbit Ethernet as well as next generation buses including AGP 8x, Infiniband, PCI-X, PCI 3.0, and 10Gbit Ethernet. HT interconnects provide high-speed data links between coupled devices. Most HT enabled devices include at least a pair of HT ports so that HT enabled devices may be daisy-chained. In an HT chain or fabric, each coupled device may communicate with each other coupled device using appropriate addressing and control. Examples of devices that may be HT chained include packet data routers, server computers, data storage devices, and other computer peripheral devices, among others.
In many data processing systems, data transaction errors are difficult to detect and diagnose. Therefore, many system components in such data processing systems simply mark an internal register that may not be seen by the CPU and, therefore, no diagnosis and documentation is obtained regarding the nature of the error. There is a need, therefore, for an efficient and effective method an apparatus for detecting and diagnosing errors in high-speed data processing systems, such as the data processing system implementing HyperTransport techniques as described herein.